


Egy csésze forró kakaó, és egy vérfarkas, aki felmelegít

by mockerybird (csillagpor)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magyar | Hungarian
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csillagpor/pseuds/mockerybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles letette a kihúzófilcet és felnézett a könyvből. Odakint nagy pelyhekben, lustán szállingózott a hó, mintha tudta volna, nem kell sietnie sehová, holnap reggelre úgyis övé lesz az egész világ. Boston legalábbis mindenképp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egy csésze forró kakaó, és egy vérfarkas, aki felmelegít

Stiles letette a kihúzófilcet és felnézett a könyvből. Odakint nagy pelyhekben, lustán szállingózott a hó, mintha tudta volna, nem kell sietnie sehová, holnap reggelre úgyis övé lesz az egész világ. Boston legalábbis mindenképp.  
– Tudod, mi lenne most jó? – szólalt meg.  
Lydia válasza csak egy hümmögés volt, és egy pillanatra sem hagyta abba a bősz gépelést a laptopján.  
– Egy csésze forró kakaó – folytatta Stiles, nem zavartatva magát a felé irányuló figyelem teljes hiányától.  
Lassan négy hónapja élt együtt Lydiával Bostonban. Stiles először az egyetem kollégiumával próbálkozott, Lydia pedig tett egy elvetélt kísérletet arra, hogy csatlakozzon valamelyik diákközösséghez, de mindketten pár hét után feladták. Túl sok mindenen mentek keresztül ahhoz, hogy biztonságban álomra tudják hajtani a fejüket vadidegenek társaságában. Úgyhogy Lydia egy nap megjelent Stiles szobájának ajtajában, és közölte, hogy talált egy lakást, nem messze az egyetemtől, és Stilesnak pontosan negyvenöt perce van összeszedni a cókmókját, mert várja őket a főbérlő, hogy átadja a lakást. Stiles húsz percen belül készen volt.  
– Meg egy vérfarkas, aki hozzám bújik, és felmelegít, ahogy a legpuhább, legmelegebb takaró sohasem lenne képes.  
A gépelés abbamaradt. Stiles elmosolyodott, és Lydiára pillantott, aki felvont szemöldökkel, kicsit oldalra döntött fejjel tanulmányozta a laptop mögül.  
– Mintha azt mondtad volna, hogy már túl vagy rajta – mondta. – Persze egy pillanatig sem hittem el, de gondoltam, szívességet teszek azzal, hogy nem forszírozom a témát.  
– Milyen nagylelkű vagy.  
Lydia lecsapta a laptop fedelét. Felkelt az asztaltól, nyújtózott egyet, és a konyhába indult. Stiles vállat vont, és tovább figyelte a hóesést. Közben hallotta, hogy Lydia a konyhában motoszkál.

 _Stiles elhátrált, mintha tűzhöz ért volna. Nem tudta, mi ütött belé, ostobaság volt, nem ez volt a terv, csak elköszönni jött ide. Nem pedig megcsókolni Dereket, amint ajtót nyit neki._  
_Derek némán meredt rá. A tekintete komor volt, és semmit sem lehetett kiolvasni belőle. Stiles az ajkába harapott. Derek szeme követte a mozdulatot._  
_– Uh… bocs, ez… – Stiles nem tudta mit mondjon._  
_– Rossz ötlet volt – fejezte be helyette Derek. Stiles szóra nyitotta a száját, ő nem ezt akarta mondani. Derek tekintete azonban elhallgattatta. – Mit keresel itt? – A hangja elutasító volt, és Stiles hirtelen nem tudta, miért is akart annyira elmenni hozzá, hogy elköszönjön tőle. Derek az utóbbi hetekben szörnyen gorombán viselkedett vele. Ha egyáltalán hajlandó volt venni a fáradságot, hogy hozzászóljon._  
_Stiles idegesen toporgott a küszöbön. – Holnap indulok…_  
_– Tudom._  
_– Nem tudom, talán Hálaadásra sikerül hazajönnöm, de nem biztos. Csak el akartam köszönni._  
_– Megtetted. Ennyi? – Derek karbafonta a kezét a mellkasa előtt, és akkor sem tűnt ennyire megközelíthetetlennek, mikor Stiles először meglátta annak idején, mikor kiutasította Scottot és őt a földjéről. Nem értette, hogy mi történik. Csak azt tudta, hogy nem akarja itt hagyni Dereket, és a legkevésbé sem akar tőle így elválni, de úgy tűnt a másik nem hagy választást a számára. Végül is, örülhet, hogy nem egy monoklit kapott azért a csókért, gondolta keserűen. Pedig azt hitte, remélte…_  
_Mindegy. Már nem számít._  
_Megköszörülte a torkát. – Akkor viszlát – mondta kelletlenül. Derek izmai megfeszültek, Stiles úgy látta, hogy mondana valamit, de aztán csak Stiles arcába csukta az ajtót. Stiles még hosszú másodpercekig állt ott megkövülve, reménykedve, hogy talán újra kinyílik az ajtó, de be kellett látnia, hogy ez nem fog megtörténni. Nehéz szívvel, értetlenül indult haza befejezni a csomagolást._

Lydia a karjához érintette a forró bögrét, Stiles felszisszent. – Aú – dörzsölgette a kipirosodott bőrt.  
Lydia a kezébe nyomta a bögrét. – A te hibád, hogy nem figyeltél rám – mondta megjátszott sértődöttséggel, de azért leült Stiles mellé a kanapéra. Az ő kezében is gőzölgött egy csésze forró kakaó. Stiles meglepetten nézett rá. Még ennyi idő után is váratlanul érte, hogy Lydia tud kedves is lenni, ha akar.  
– Vérfarkassal sajnos nem tudok szolgálni. – Elgondolkozott. – Habár, Jackson épp New Yorkban van, ha szeretnéd, felhívom. Az első géppel iderepülne. Most épp próbálja visszakönyörögni magát.  
Stiles ebben nem kételkedett.  
– Fúj – közölte tömör véleményét a dologról.  
Lydia ádáz mosolyt villantott rá. – Derek Hale sajnos nincs a gyorshívó listámban.  
– Az enyémben sincs. – Valahogy sokkal keserűbben jött ki a mondat, mint akarta. Lydia sóhajtott.  
– A férfiak idióták.  
Csendben kortyolgatták a forró, édes italt.

_Stiles nem ment haza az első Hálaadásra. Sokkal több tanulnivalója akadt, mint várta. Lydia vele maradt, átolvasták egymás beadandóit, elmentek néhány bárba, hogy egy kicsit eltereljék a gondolataikat a tanulásról, és mikor Jackson megjelent, és Lydia épp nem volt megbocsátós kedvében, Stiles készségesen kitessékelte a vérfarkast a lakásból._  
_Karácsonyra már mindketten hazamentek. Melissa és a seriff megszervezték, hogy a Szentestét az egész falka együtt töltse, mind a McCall házba zsúfolódtak be. Stiles mindenkivel beszélgetett, vidám volt, örült, hogy újra láthatja a többieket. És minden erejével próbált nem tudomást venni a Derek Hale távolléte okozta űrről, ami átjárta az estét. A többiek nem hozták szóba Dereket, és mikor Stiles próbált bármelyiküknél óvatosan puhatolózni, hogy merre jár a vérfarkas, mindig kitérő válaszokat kapott Vagy ami még jobban elvette a kedvét, egy barátságos, sajnálattal teli vállon veregetést, amit Scottól is kapott._  
_– Corával leléptek valahová eggyé válni a természettel, vagy hasonló – mondta neki Lydia a repülőúton vissza Boston felé. Stiles felvont szemöldökkel nézett rá._  
_– Isaac mondta. – Vont vállat a lány._

Lydia sóhajtott, és az asztalra tette a bögréjét, egy kicsit talán nagyobb erővel, mint indokolt lett volna.  
– Sikítani tudnék ettől a búskomor hangulattól, ami belőled árad.  
– Kérlek, ne tedd.  
Összenéztek és mindketten elnevették magukat. Lydia Stiles vállára hajtotta a fejét.  
– Ki tudja, talán még Beacon Hillsben is hallanák. Biztosan rohanna, hogy megmentsen.  
– Nos, igen, téged bárki szívesen megmentene – motyogta Stiles Lydia hajába.  
Lydia az oldalába bokszolt. – Nem engem jönne megmenteni, te bolond. Téged.  
– Hát hogyne. Hónapok óta nem áll szóba velem.  
Lydia felmorrant. – Ami nem tartja vissza attól, hogy hetente legalább kétszer engem zaklasson, hogy megkérdezze, mi van veled.  
Stiles nem hitt a fülének.  
– Tessék?  
Lydia felállt, felvette a bögréjét az asztalról, aztán elvette Stilesét is, és szó nélkül kisétált velük a konyhába. Stiles némán bámult utána, aztán felpattant és követte.  
– Miről beszélsz?  
– Tudom, hogy az előbb is teljesen jól hallottad, amit mondtam. Ne próbáld idiótának tettetni magad, mindketten tudjuk, hogy nem vagy az. – Elöblögette a csészéket és a szárítóra tette őket. – Csak megint hallani szeretnéd – fordult Stiles felé. Stiles nem szólt semmit.  
– Oké, rendben. Derek Hale felhív olykor, és megkérdezi, hogy mi van veled. Ha már itt tartunk, értékelném, ha egy kis jó modort nevelnél belé, mert még egyszer sem sikerült köszönnie vagy elköszönnie. – Előhalászta a telefonját a köntöse zsebéből, pötyögött rajta valamit, aztán Stiles felé nyújtotta. – Tessék, hívd fel!  
Stiles úgy nézett a telefonra, mintha az bármelyik pillanatban éles agyarakat növeszthetett volna, hogy aztán leharapja a kezét. Megrázta a fejét. – Nem tartom jó ötletnek.  
– Én viszont annak tartom. És tudjuk, hogy nekem csak jó ötleteim vannak. Nesze, szerezd meg magadnak a vérfarkasodat – nyomta a kezébe a telefont. Stiles kábán bámult a kijelzőre, aztán észrevette, hogy mielőtt Lydia nekiadta volna, már megnyomta a hívás gombot. Stiles remegő kézzel a füléhez emelte, kettőt csengett, mire beleszólt a hang, ami után már hónapok óta vágyakozott.  
– Mi van?  
– Hű, Lydiának igaza van, tényleg pocsék a telefon etiketted – törtek elő belőle önkéntelenül a szavak.  
Néma csend támadt a vonal túlsó végén, Stiles attól félt, hogy Derek le fogja tenni.  
– Stiles? – A hangja sokkal gyengédebb volt, mint amikor először beleszólt a telefonba. Stiles elmosolyodott.  
– Az egyetlen. És mint ilyen, gondoltam elmesélem én, mi történik a jó öreg Stiles Stilinski életében a messzi Bostonban, csak hogy elsőkézből hallhasd az információkat. És mert Lydia egy nagyon gonosz nőszemély.  
– Én… – Derek zavarba jött, hallatszott a hangján.  
– Te mi, Derek? – Stiles úgy döntött, most nem kegyelmez.  
Derek sóhajtott. – Tudom, hogy… gorombán viselkedtem, mikor utoljára beszéltünk.  
– Örülök, hogy belátod a hibáidat, ez egy fontos lépés. – A szarkazmus volt Stiles legősibb és leghatásosabb fegyvere, mindig.  
Derek ismét csendbe burkolózott. Stiles sem igyekezett megtörni a némaságot, nehezére esett, de türtőztette magát.  
– Nem akartam, hogy elmenj – tört meg végül Derek. – És magamnak sem akartam beismerni, hogy hiányozni fogsz. De így van. Hiányzol.  
Stiles lélegzete elakadt. – Te akkora egy idióta vagy! – mondta. Úgy érezte, mindjárt lebegni kezd a megkönnyebbüléstől. Nevetni szeretett volna, vagy kiabálni. De leginkább azt szerette volna, ha Derek ott van, és megölelheti.  
– Mindketten azok vagytok – kiabált be Lydia a nappaliból.  
Stiles figyelmen kívül hagyta a megjegyzését, Derek pedig csak morgott rá valamit, amit képtelenség volt kivenni a vonal recsegésétől.  
– Hogy viszonyulsz a hóhoz? – kérdezte Stiles. – Csak mert itt épp havazik, de gondoltam, esetleg meglátogathatnál…


End file.
